The invention is a toy flying saucer which is a modification and an improvement upon a finger flicker saucer with spring powered tab developed by the inventor and for which a patent is pending having Ser. No. 328,365 filed Dec. 7, 1981. That application related to a flying saucer was an improvement upon a Finger Flicker Flying Saucer also developed by the inventor a U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,135 was granted. The finger flicker saucer with spring powered tab is very similar to the present invention but certain problems inherent in compressing the spring with the index finger, and in aiming the saucer were discovered and resolved by the present invention. Aiming the finger flicker saucer with spring powered tab is a problem inasmuch as the line of flight must be imagined, and then accomplished through a series of movements involving the index finger, thumb, and arm.